The present disclosure relates to an internal combustion engine, in particular a reciprocating internal combustion engine, and to a method for producing a crankcase or a cylinder liner for an internal combustion engine.
A significant aim in the development of internal combustion engines is to design the cylinder barrels of the engines so that they are resistant to wear and corrosion-resistant to the greatest possible extent. A high wear resistance of the cylinder barrels is important here in order to be able to ensure a high service life of the internal combustion engine. A high corrosion resistance of the cylinder barrels is necessary, for example, because there are still what are known as poor-quality fuel countries in which primarily only fuels with a relatively high sulfur content are available. The combustion of such a fuel gives rise to sulfuric acid condensates, and these can lead to what is termed corrosive wear of the cylinder barrels. Furthermore, corrosive condensates are formed to an increased extent even in the case of internal combustion engines with exhaust-gas recirculation.
DE 10 2015 207 833 A1 discloses a cylinder crankcase for an internal combustion engine in which at least one cylinder barrel is formed from a material comprising chromium, molybdenum, carbon and ceramic. The chromium and ceramic content in the coating of the cylinder barrel is intended to counteract corrosive attack by the acid, in particular sulfuric acid, which may arise in the cylinder during the fuel combustion.
When using a coating material which comprises ceramic particles for the coating of a cylinder barrel, it is disadvantageous, however, that honing of the cylinder barrel which follows the coating is made significantly more difficult on account of the abrasively acting ceramic particles.